Fairy of Winter
by FairyWinter
Summary: [Part II - Update] Di malam bersalju keduanya bertemu. KrisTao Fanfiction. Don't Like, Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Fairy of Winter**

**Author : FairyWinter**

**Main Cast :**

**- Huang Zitao as Zitao**

**- Wu Yifan as Yifan**

**Other Cast : none**

**Pairings : KrisTao, FanTao**

**Length : Twoshoot**

**.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Angst, Romance de el el.**

**Rating : T**

.

**Disclaimer : All character belongs to God, their parents and their agency. But story is MINE! Don't Dare to Copy and Paste! I told you!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Boys Love, Tidak sesuai EYD. If you don't like my story, just klik Close.**

**.**

.

.

.

**_FairyWinter_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Present**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Here we go~_**

.

.

.

Cuaca malam ini sungguh sangat tidak bersahabat. Bagaimana tidak? Udara dingin yang menusuk, serta angin kencang ditambah butiran-butiran salju yang jatuh menghiasi bumi. Memberikan pemandangan yang cukup membuat sebagian besar penduduk di kota Seoul malas untuk sekedar keluar rumah. Mereka lebih memilih untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka di depan penghangat ruangan atau sekedar di dekat perapian.

.

Namun, sepertinya cuaca seperti itu tidak berlaku untuk sesosok pria yang tengah berjalan menerjang badai salju tersebut. Dengan hanya di bekali jaket tebal, syal yang melingkari lehernya dan sebuah payung besar untuk melindunginya dari terpaan salju; yang bisa dipastikan pria itu tetap merasakan hawa dingin yang benar-benar menusuk itu.

.

Bibir pria itu memucat, namun semangatnya tak surut sedikit pun. Ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan yang terlihat sepi itu. Badannya gemetaran, namun ia tak memperdulikan itu semua. Hanya satu yang ada di pikirannya, rumahnya.

.

Langkah itu terhenti tak kala ekor matanya menangkap sebuah objek yang menarik perhatiannya. Awalnya ia ingin mengabaikan objek tersebut. Namun rasa penasaran yang menggelitiknya, membuatnya menghampiri objek tersebut.

.

Disana, seorang pria lain, tengah berdiri dengan santainya, seperti tidak merasakan kedinginan sedikitpun. Pria itu hanya menggunakan kemeja tipis berwarna putih dipadukan dengan celana kain berwarna senada. Zitao—pria yang penasaran itu, semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada pria yang masih berdiri di pinggiran jalan tersebut. Kedua mata pria itu terlihat sedang terpejam, kepalanya menengadah menantang langit malam tersebut. Wajahnya terlihat damai, seperti tidak merasakan apa pun. Seulas senyuman kegembiraan tercetak jelas di wajah pria berpakaian serba putih itu. Apakah ia sedang senang, uh?

.

Namun kegiatan pria itu terusik, tak kala Zitao kini berdiri di hadapannya dan memayungi dirinya. Melindungi dirinya dari butiran-butiran salju yang menerpa dirinya. Kedua mata itu terbuka lebar, lalu menatap sang pelaku yang mengusik kegiatannya tersebut. Iris berwarna abu-abu itu bertemu dengan iris kelam milik Zitao. Wajah pria itu terlihat begitu tampan dan sempurna, membuat Zitao cukup terpesona karenanya.

.

Hening melanda, kedua sosok pria itu hanya mampu terdiam terpaku. Seperti tengah mengamati serta mengaggumi satu sama lain. Pria itu, memiliki rambut berwarna abu-abu yang sedikit panjang. Ia membiarkan helaian rambut itu tergerai. Memberikan kesan cantik tersendiri di mata Zitao. "Apa kau tidak kedinginan?" Suara jernih Zitao memecah keheningan malam tersebut. Diamatinya perubahan wajah sang pria yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti darinya itu.

.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, sang pria itu hanya memberikan seulas senyuman. "Tidak. Tentu saja aku tidak kedinginan."

.

Zitao mengerutkan keningnya mendengar jawaban yang terlontar dari belah bibir pria yang berada di hadapannya. "Apa kau sudah tidak waras? Aku saja yang menggunakan jaket tebal seperti ini masih merasa kedinginan. Sedangkan kau—" Zitao mengamati penampilan pria yang ada di hadapannya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Ia cukup terkejut karena selain menggunakan pakaian yang tipis, pria tersebut juga tidak menggunakan alas kaki sedikit pun. "Astaga—kau pasti benar-benar sudah mati rasa. Bagaimana kau bisa tidak menggunakan alas kaki serta pakaian tebal di tengah cuaca dingin seperti ini? Cerocos Tao, membuat pria tampan di hadapannya hanya tersenyum tipis.

.

"Aku sudah biasa. Udara dingin seperti ini pun tidak sanggup untuk membunuhku. Tenang saja." Pria itu mengulum senyum geli, ketika melihat ekspresi dari orang asing yang ada di hadapannya.

.

Zitao membekap mulutnya sendiri tak kala mendengar jawaban pria asing yang benar-benar tidak masuk akal tersebut. 'Ini gila.'

.

"Kau pegang payung ku ini sebentar." Zitao menyodorkan payungnya pada pria asing tersebut. Dan tanpa banyak bertanya, pria asing tersebut menerima payung itu dan setia menaungi mereka berdua. Zitao segera melepaskan syalnya dan sedikit memajukan tubuhnya, lebih dekat pada pria asing tersebut. Pria asing itu hanya berdiri terdiam, mengamati Zitao yang kini tengah memasangkan syal itu ke lehernya. "Nah, setidaknya kau bisa merasa sedikit hangat jika menggunakan ini." Zitao tersenyum puas tak kala melihat syal itu melingkar dengan sempurna di leher jenjang milik pria asing tersebut. "Dan—tunggu sebentar. Aku rasa aku menyimpan satu jaket lagi di dalam tas ku." Kini Zitao melepaskan tas punggung yang sedari tadi ia kenakan lalu mulai membuka dan mencari jaket cadangan yang selalu ia bawa kemana pun semenjak musim dingin di mulai. Untuk berjaga-jaga sih, katanya.

.

"Nah, ini dia." Zitao tersenyum puas tak kala menemukan benda yang ia cari. "Ayo pakai ini, aku rasa cukup muat untuk kau gunakan." Zitao mengulurkan jaket tersebut lalu mengambil alih pegangan payung tersebut. Pria asing itu menerimanya tanpa banyak protes. Ia sempat terdiam memandangi jaket tersebut, membuat Zitao sedikit cemas jika pria asing itu tidak mau menggunakannya. Namun, beberapa detik kemudian, tangan pria asing itu bergerak dan menggunakan jaket pemberian dari Zitao tersebut.

.

Zitao menghembuskan nafas lega ketika melihat pria asing itu menuruti permintaanya. _Well_, atau lebih tepat perintah, sih. "Bagaimana? Sudah jauh lebih hangat dari yang tadi, kan?" Zitao kembali tersenyum hangat ketika melihat pria asing itu kini menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sukar diartikan.

.

Pria asing itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya, walaupun jujur, ia merasa tak nyaman dengan semua benda-benda yang menempel di tubuhnya tersebut. Ia—lebih menyukai dingin dibandingkan rasa hangat.

.

"Oh ya, nama kamu siapa? Aku Huang Zitao. Zitao lebih tepatnya, atau kau boleh memanggilku Tao—ya walaupun, teman terdekatku lebih sering memanggilku Panda." Zitao mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan dan tersenyum manis.

.

Pria asing itu kembali terdiam, ia menyatukan kedua alisnya melihat uluran tangan Zitao. "Yifan. Nama ku Yifan." Jawab pria asing itu tanpa membalas uluran tangan Zitao, membuat raut wajah Zitao berubah sendu seketika. Namun, ketika Zitao ingin menurunkan tangannya, dengan cepat Yifan menggenggam tangan tersebut. Membuat Zitao mau tidak mau menatap bingung pada Yifan.

.

"Kenapa?"

.

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya berulang kali, lalu menggelengkan kepalanya. "Tidak apa." Yifan dengan segera melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Zitao. "Aku tidak apa."

.

Zitao kembali menatap bingung Yifan yang kini tengah memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Zitao kemudian melirik jam tangan yang melingkar dengan manis di pergelangan tangannya. Kedua matanya membulat dengan sempurna, tak kala jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam. Menepuk keningnya pelan, Zitao segera mengalihkan pandangnya pada Yifan yang masih setia pada posisinya. "Aku pulang dulu. Kau juga segera lah pulang ke rumah. Tidak baik jika kau terus berada disini. Cuaca hari ini benar-benar buruk. Jangan sampai kau jatuh sakit." Ceramah Tao, membuat Yifan mau tidak mau menatap pria manis tersebut.

.

"Sudah aku katakan. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Cuaca seperti ini tidak akan membunuhku. Tenang saja. Kau tidak perlu khawatir, wahai manusia." Tak ada keraguan sedikit pun dari setiap katanya.

.

Zitao kembali mengerutkan keningnya. 'Apa maksud ucapannya? Aku kan hanya takut ia kenapa-kenapa. Dasar menyebalkan. '

.

Seakan mengerti, Yifan mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, melengkungkan senyuman yang terlihat begitu mempesona. "Maksudku, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan ku berlebihan. Itu saja. Dan—" Jeda. Yifan mengamati perubahan wajah Zitao yang terlihat kebingungan. "Dan—aku tidak menyebalkan. Tentu saja."

.

"A—bagaimana bisa kau tahu apa yang aku pikirkan?" Zitao benar-benar terkejut ketika Yifan mengetahui apa yang tengah di pikirkannya.

.

Yifan terkekeh geli ketika melihat wajah terkejut Zitao, bahkan semakin lama kekehan itu berubah menjadi tawa yang menggelegar. Membuat Zitao mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal karena di tertawakan seperti itu.

.

"Ya! Memangnya salah jika aku bertanya seperti itu?" Zitao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya tak kala tawa Yifan semakin terdengar nyaring memecah kesunyian malam tersebut. Mungkin jika ada orang lain yang melihat mereka berdua, mereka sudah di cap sebagai orang gila. Oh ya, orang waras mana yang terbawa terbahak-bahak seperti itu ditengah cuaca dingin seperti sekarang ini.

.

"Hahaha.. Maaf. Kau terlalu lucu, manusia." Yifan menghentikan tawanya ketika melihat Zitao semakin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan menatapnya kesal. Yifan menyeka airmata yang menggenang di pelupuk matanya karena efek ia tertawa begitu lepasnya. Jujur saja, baru kali ini ia tertawa dengan lepas seperti itu.

.

Zitao yang mendengar permintaan maaf Yifan hanya menggembungkan pipinya, sebal, dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain. Membuat Yifan sedikit terhenyak karenanya, 'Apakah ia benar-benar marah padaku?'

.

"Hey, kau marah padaku?" Yifan mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh pipi Zitao, bermaksud untuk membuat Zitao kembali menatapnya. Namun tanpa diduga, Zitao memekik tertahan dan menepis tangan Yifan dari pipinya.

.

Zitao memandangi Yifan dengan ekspresi terkejut yang jelas kentara. Mulutnya terbuka berusaha untuk menanyakan sesuatu namun dengan cepat ia menutupnya kembali. Zitao terkejut. Tentu saja. Bagaimana ia tidak memekik seperti itu, jika tangan orang yang menyentuh pipinya begitu dingin. Sedingin es. Dan sedingin cuaca malam ini.

.

Yifan menatap bingung Zitao yang kini meletakan payungnya ke tanah yang bersalju, lalu mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menggapai sesuatu. Yifan kembali tersentak kaget, ketika tangan Zitao; yang menggunakan sarung tangan itu; mengangkat tangan Yifan dan menggenggamnya dengan erat. Tak lupa Zitao menghembuskan udara dari mulutnya—bermaksud untuk menghangatkan kedua tangan Yifan. "Sudah berapa lama kau berdiri di tempat ini?" tanya Zitao sambil tetap meniupi kedua tangan Yifan.

.

Yifan terdiam menatap lekat Zitao yang terus saja meniupi kedua tangannya. "Astaga, tanganmu benar-benar sedingin es. Apa kau benar-benar tidak merasa kedinginan sedikit pun. Apa ini sudah cukup hangat?" Zitao kini menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya ke tangan Yifan, lalu menatap Yifan. Rona merah kentara jelas di wajah Zitao begitu mendapati Yifan tengah menatapnya begitu taat.

.

"Kenapa kau menatap ku seperti itu?" Zitao kini memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain.

.

Namun, bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Zitao, Yifan malah memberikan pertanyaan lain. "Kenapa kau mengkhawatirkan ku? Bukan kah kau tidak mengenalku?"

.

Pertanyaan itu sukses membuat Zitao terdiam sesaat. Namun berberapa detik kemudian ia segera menatap Yifan kembali, tak lupa senyuman menghiasi paras manisnya. "Aku mungkin tidak mengenalmu, tapi aku tidak mungkin meninggalkanmu sendirian di tengah cuaca seperti ini. Apalagi kau sampai kedinginan seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin menolongmu. Itu saja."

.

Yifan kembali terdiam. Tiba-tiba saja lidahnya terasa kelu. Anak itu begitu tulus membantunya. Padahal, semua itu hanyalah sia-sia belaka. Karena ia—

.

"Lebih baik kau pulang sekarang. Daripada mengkhawatirkan ku. Lebih baik kau mengkhawatirkan dirimu sendiri." Dengan cepat Yifan menarik tangannya dari genggaman Zitao, membuat Zitao tersentak kaget karenanya.

.

"Tapi— "

.

"Pulang, Zitao. Pulang atau aku akan bertindak kasar padamu." Suara Yifan begitu dingin, tak lupa tatapan menusuk dari Yifan, membuat Zitao menelan kasar liurnya.

.

"Kenapa—" Zitao masih berusaha. Ia tidak tega meninggalkan Yifan seorang diri.

.

Yifan yang mengetahui Zitao keras kepala, dengan segera melepaskan jaket serta syal yang tadi Zitao berikan untuknya. Yifan melempar jaket berserta syalnya dengan kasar ke arah Zitao. "Ambil itu. Aku tidak membutuhkannya. Kau tidak perlu mencemaskanku. Pulanglah." Yifan segera membalikkan badannya, dan melangkahkan kakinya untuk menjauh dari Zitao.

.

Meninggalkan Zitao yang berdiri seorang diri disana. Yang hanya mampu tertegun atas sikap Yifan yang berubah kasar. Zitao ingin menangis. Sungguh. Tapi ia tidak mungkin menangis disana. Zitao bukan orang yang lemah. Dia bahkan tidak menangis saat ibunya meninggal dulu. Bukannya ia tidak sayang pada ibunya. Tapi ibunya memintanya agar menjadi orang yang kuat dan tidak lemah, ibunya berpesan sebelum ia meninggal dunia, agar Zitao tidak menangisi kepergiannya kelak. Dan Zitao menepatinya. Zitao menepati janjinya.

.

"Ibu, lihatlah. Aku bahkan tidak menangis ketika orang lain berlaku kasar padaku. Padahal aku hanya ingin membantunya." Lirih Zitao. Ia menatap punggung Yifan yang semakin lama semakin menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

Menghembuskan nafas kecewa, Zitao segera memasukkan kembali jaket yang digunakan oleh Yifan ke dalam tasnya. Tak lupa ia menggunakan kembali syal yang digunakan Yifan. "Kenapa rasanya masih dingin?"

.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Zitao segera melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan tempat itu. Ia ingin segera pulang ke rumah dan beristirahat. Rasanya—begitu lelah.

.

Tak lama berselang, setelah Zitao meninggalkan tempat itu. Dari kejauhan, Yifan memperhatikan Zitao. Tatapan pria tampan itu begitu sendu. Yifan mendongakkan kepalanya menatap langit malam. Hujan salju itu masih saja deras. Bahkan angin dingin masih berhembus kencang. Yifan memejamkan kedua matanya, mencoba merasakan sentuhan salju yang menyentuh permukaan kulit wajahnya. Ia kemudian mengulurkan tangannya ke atas, seperti berusaha menggenggam sesuatu. "Reda lah, sebentar saja."

.

Dan, cuaca disekitar menjadi lebih tenang. Angin dingin hanya berhembus lembut. Bahkan salju turun tak selebat lalu. Yifan kembali membuka kedua matanya, lalu menatap ke jalan yang di lalui Zitao. Pemuda panda itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf kan aku, Zitao."

.

.

.

.

"Dan—"

.

.

.

.

"—Terima kasih."

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, saya author baru disini. J Err.. Semoga suka dengan FF yang saya buat.. J

Tadinya berencan ingin oneshoot, tapi apa daya. Otak ku mentok sampai disitu.

Dan, panggil aku Winter aja, ok? Soalnya belum terbiasa dipanggil author.

Atau belum pantes dipanggil author? Hehehe..

Hope you like it guys.

Mind to review? J


	2. Chapter 2

**Tittle : Fairy of Winter**

**.**

**Author : FairyWinter**

.

**Main Cast :**

**- Huang Zitao as Zitao**

**- Wu Yifan as Yifan**

.

**Other Cast : Song Qian, Kyungsoo**

.

**Pairings : KrisTao, FanTao**

**.**

**Part : II**

**.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Angst, Romance de el el.**

**Rating : T**

.

**Disclaimer : All character belongs to God, their parents and their agency. But story is MINE! Don't Dare to Copy and Paste! I told you!**

**Warning: OOC (Out Of Character), Miss Typo(s), Boys Love, Tidak sesuai EYD. If you don't like my story, just klik Close.**

**.**

.

.

.

**_FairyWinter_**

**_._**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Present**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**_Here we go~_**

.

.

.

Cuaca malam ini tidak seburuk cuaca kemarin. Zitao menghembuskan nafas lega begitu melihat langit malam tampak begitu bersahabat. Membetulkan posisi ranselnya, Zitao bersiap untuk pulang ke rumah. "Aku pulang dulu, _Noona_." Pamit Zitao pada seorang wanita cantik yang tengah sibuk berkutat dengan setumpuk cucian piring.

.

Menolehkan kepalanya, wanita yang dipanggil _noona_ oleh Zitao itu mengembangkan senyuman. "Baiklah. Hati-hati, Zitao. Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Menundukkan kepalanya, sekedar untuk mengucapkan rasa terima kasih dan melambaikan tangannya pada Zitao—sebagai salam perpisahan. Ia kemudian kembali berkutat pada cucian piring yang tengah menunggunya.

.

Namun Zitao tidak bergeming sedikit pun. Ia masih setia berdiri disana, diambang pintu dapur sambil memperhatikan Song Qian—yang tak lain adalah bosnya di tempatnya berkerja— sesekali mengelap keringat yang membasahi keningnya. "Hum, _Noona_, kau yakin tidak ingin ku bantu?"

.

Mengetahui Zitao masih berada disana, Song Qian segera menghentikan kegiatannya: setelah sebelumnya mencuci tangannya dan mengelap tangannya hingga kering. Ia lalu membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Zitao. "Yakin, Zitao. Sangat yakin. Dan—astaga, demi Tuhan, kau sudah menanyakannya hingga sepuluh kali semenjak tadi. Lagi pula sebentar lagi Kyungsoo akan datang. Jadi kau tidak perlu membantuku."

.

"Tapi—"

.

Song Qian yang sudah mengetahui sifat Zitao yang sangat keras kepala itu, segera melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Zitao. "Sudah pulang sana. Kau sudah banyak membantuku hari ini. Pulang dan beristirahatlah." Ia membalikkan badan Zitao dan mendorong Zitao pelan untuk keluar dari dapurnya.

.

"Tapi—_Noona_—"

.

"Pulang. Atau gajimu bulan ini aku potong." Ancam Song Qian sambil menatap tajam Zitao. Walaupun, ya, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh akan melakukannya. Mana tega ia memotong gaji karyawan kesayangannya itu.

.

**Glup**

.

Zitao menelan liurnya dengan kasar. Oh, jika sudah seperti ini, mau tidak mau ia menuruti keinginan bos nya tersebut. "Ba—baik. Aku pulang dulu. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, _Noona._"

.

Song Qian tersenyum dengan puas mendengar jawaban dari Zitao. Namun, beberapa detik setelah ia membalikkan tubuhnya. Kembali terdengar suara jernih milik Zitao.

.

"_Noona—_Benarkah kau—_"_

.

Song Qian menghembuskan nafas berulang kali lalu memijat pelan pelipisnya. 'Anak ini, benar-benar keras kepala.' Ia benar-benar gemas atas sifat keras kepala Zitao.

.

"Zi-tao—"

.

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Aku benar-benar pulang sekarang. Sampai jumpa besok, _Noona."_ Zitao segera melarikan diri dari Café tersebut, tak lupa ia melambaikan tangan dan tersenyum lebar. Meninggalkan Song Qian yang kini membalikkan tubuhnya dan menatap Zitao yang terlihat sedang membuka payungnya.

.

Ia terkekeh geli dan menggelengkan kepalanya saat melihat Zitao sedikit kesulitan ketika membuka payungnya. Dan tak lama berselang, ia menghembuskan nafas lega ketika ia melihat Zitao kini mulai melangkahkan kakinya menjauh dari Café miliknya.

.

Sebenarnya, bukannya ia tidak ingin dibantu. Hanya saja mengingat tempat tinggal Zitao yang cukup jauh dari Café nya tersebut, ia tidak tega menahan Zitao lebih lama disana. Apalagi cuaca di luar benar-benar tidak dapat di prediksi; kadang sedikit cerah, kadang turun salju lebat, dan sebagainya. Membuat Song Qian cemas bukan main memikirkan Zitao yang pulang seorang diri setiap malamnya.

.

"Anak itu, benar-benar keras kepala,—"

.

.

.

"—dan, terlalu baik hati."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao kembali menelusuri jalanan yang semalam ia lewati. Sebenarnya sih, ada jalan pintas lain untuk menuju rumahnya supaya lebih cepat sampai. Namun, entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk melewati jalan itu kembali. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menolak keinginan kakinya serta tubuhnya untuk melewati jalanan tersebut.

.

Zitao mengeratkan syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Sedikit menggosokkan tangannya ke jaket; hanya untuk sekedar menghangatkan tangannya yang tidak menggunakan sarung tangan. Hari ini ia lupa membawa sarung tangannya, karena ia terburu-buru berangkat kerja. Yang sebenarnya, sih, ia terlambat bangun pagi ini. Dan, sial baginya, karena hal itu membuatnya harus merasakan hawa dingin yang sedikit menusuk permukaan kulit tangannya.

.

Satu tangan ia masukkan ke dalam saku jaketnya, sekedar untuk membiarkan tangannya tetap hangat. Satu tangan yang lain, semakin mengeratkan pegangan payungnya ketika angin berhembus sedikit kencang, agar payungnya tidak diterbangkan oleh angin.

.

Kedua iris kelamnya sibuk memantau sekelilingnya, seperti tengah berharap jika—

.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan, Zitao. Dia tidak mungkin berada di tempat itu lagi." Zitao mengetuk pelan kepalanya, bermaksud menghilangkan bayang-bayang pria asing yang tak sengaja bertemu dengannya kemarin, atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, karena ia yang menghampiri pria itu duluan.

.

Ya, Zitao tengah memikirkan Yifan. Sebenarnya sih, sudah dari kemarin malam, semenjak ia sampai di rumah, ia terus memikirkan keadaan Yifan seperti; apakah Yifan sudah pulang ke rumah, apakah Yifan sudah makan malam, apakah Yifan baik-baik saja, dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang akhirnya membuat ia menjerit frustasi. Kenapa ia jadi memikirkan orang itu, sih?

.

Langkah Zitao semakin cepat ketika ia hampir mencapai tempat pertemuan pertama dia dengan Yifan. Namun ketika semakin dekat, hanya kekecewaan yang Zitao dapatkan. Menghembuskan nafas kecewa dan menundukkan kepalanya. Zitao mulai melangkahkan kakinya gontai.

.

'Ia tidak ada disini. Kenapa aku—'

.

"Kau mencariku?"

.

Zitao segera mengangkat kembali wajahnya dan menatap sosok pria yang sedari tadi memenuhi pikirannya kini tengah berdiri menjulang di hadapannya. Hampir saja ia menjerit kaget, karena kemunculan Yifan yang sungguh tiba-tiba itu. Seandainya saja ia tidak segera menghentikan langkahnya, bisa dipastikan jika ia akan menabrak tubuh tegap Yifan saat itu juga.

.

"Astaga—kau mengagetkanku, bodoh." Zitao memukul pelan pundak Yifan lalu mengerucutkan bibirnya, sebal.

.

Yifan yang melihatnya hanya melengkungkan seulas senyuman tipis. "Kau mencariku, kan?" Yifan mengabaikan omelan Zitao, membuat Zitao sedikit merona merah karena mendengar pertanyaan dari Yifan.

.

"Ti—tidak, untuk apa aku mencari mu. Kau percaya diri sekali, Yifan." Zitao memalingkan wajahnya ke arah lain, ketika melihat jarak antara dirinya dan Yifan terlalu—bahkan sangat dekat. Detak jantungnya mulai berdebar tak menentu. Ini aneh, sungguh. Baru kali ini Zitao merasakan perasaan seperti ini. 'Jantungku—kenapa?'

.

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau terus memikirkanku? Dan—bisa kau jelaskan kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu? Ditambah lagi, debaran jantungmu begitu kacau. Kau tidak sedang sakit, kan?" Tanya Yifan beruntun, membuat Zitao segera mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap Yifan dengan wajah yang semakin merona merah.

.

"Ka—kau—bagaimana bisa?" Zitao mulai gelagapan. Ia bingung harus menjawab pertanyaan Yifan seperti apa. Dan pada akhirnya, ia memutuskan untuk diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaan dari Yifan sedikit pun.

.

Hening melanda, Zitao hanya mampu menundukkan kepalanya ketika Yifan memandangi kedua iris kelamnya dengan begitu dalam. Yifan terdiam, terpaku. Ia sibuk memutar otaknya mencari kata yang tepat untuk meminta maaf atas sikap kasarnya kemarin malam. Sungguh, bukan keinginan dirinya untuk bersikap kasar seperti itu. Ia hanya mengkhawatirkan pria manis itu, karena kemarin malam, ia melihat kondisi Zitao sedikit buruk. Tubuhnya terlihat menggigil namun tetap bersikeras berada disana.

.

Yifan sebenarnya cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan Zitao yang tiba-tiba memayungi dirinya malam itu. Padahal selama ini, tak ada satu pun orang yang menyadari keberadaanya. Karena ia adalah—

.

"Pakai ini. Kau itu keras kepala sekali. Setidaknya, kau memakai pakaian yang sedikit tebal, apalagi jika kau sedang berada di luar rumah." Yifan tersentak kaget ketika Zitao tiba-tiba saja memakaikan syal ke lehernya. Dan yang lebih membuat Yifan terkejut adalah, karena ia memakai syal itu bersama dengan Zitao. Hingga ia dapat merasakan pundaknya bersentuhan dengan pundak Zitao. Entah sejak kapan Zitao berpindah ke samping kirinya. Bagaimana bisa ia tidak menyadari itu?

.

Yifan baru saja ingin membuka mulutnya untuk protes, namun dengan cepat Zitao memotongnya. "Jangan protes, kita sudah memakainya bersama, kan? Dengan ini tidak ada alasan bagimu untuk menolak syalku lagi." Ujar Zitao tanpa sedikit pun berani menatap Yifan. Ia malu, sangat. Tapi, ia mengabaikan rasa malunya tersebut. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah hanya untuk memberikan rasa hangat pada Yifan.

.

Yifan menolehkan wajahnya ke samping kiri, dan ia dapat melihat jelas rona merah yang menghiasi paras manis Zitao.

.

"Maafkan aku." Kata itu lolos begitu saja dari belah bibir Yifan. Membuat Zitao mau tidak mau segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Yifan. Iris abu-abu Yifan bertemu dengan iris kelam Zitao. Keduanya terdiam, seperti tengah menyelami satu sama lain. "Kau bilang apa tadi, Yifan?"

.

"Maafkan aku. Aku hanya—"Jeda, Yifan kembali memandangi paras manis Zitao dengan taat. Mulai dari keningnya, kedua matanya, hidungnya, dan, tak lupa bibir kucingnya yang terlihat menggoda itu. Menggelengkan kepalanya, Yifan kembali focus pada ucapannya. "—Mengkhawatirkanmu."

.

Satu kata terakhir, sukses membuat Zitao melepaskan pegangan pada payungnya, membuat payung itu terbang tertiup angin yang tiba-tiba saja berhembus kencang. Tolong katakan padanya jika indera pendengarannya masih berfungsi dengan normal. Ia tidak salah dengar, kan? Orang itu mengkhawatirkannya? **Yifan mengkhawatirkan Zitao**.

.

Yifan mengerjapkan matanya sekali, lalu melanjutkan kembali ucapannya. Berniat untuk menjelaskan maksud dari perkataannya tersebut. "Aku mengkhawatirkanmu, bodoh. Apa semalam kau tidak dapat merasakannya sendiri jika kau gemetaran karena udara tadi malam yang begitu dingin? Kau itu bodoh, mengkhawatirkan orang lain, tapi tidak memperdulikan dirimu sendiri. Karena itulah aku mengusirmu. Jika aku mengatakan aku tidak butuh, maka aku benar-benar tidak membutuhkannya. Jadi, jangan terlalu mengkhawatirkan keadaanku." Jelas Yifan panjang lebar. Jeda sebentar, ia mengamati perubahan wajah Zitao. Dapat ia lihat ketika Zitao menyatukan kedua alisnya, seperti tengah memikirkan, atau mungkin mencerna perkataannya dan sedikit merenunginya.

.

Namun jawaban yang dilontarkan Zitao berikutnya, sukses membuat Yifan ingin mencubit pipi Zitao, gemas.

.

"Tapi, dibandingkan aku. Kondisimu lebih mengkhawatirkan. Lihatlah, kau bahkan masih memakai pakaian yang kemarin." Zitao menunjuk pakaian yang digunakan oleh Yifan. "Apa kau tidak mandi? Tapi, kenapa aroma tubuhmu masih tetap wangi?" Zitao mengendus aroma tubuh Yifan, membuat Yifan hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat tingkah ajaib Zitao.

.

"Dan lihatlah, bahkan kau masih tidak menggunakan alas kaki. Astaga, Yifan. Demi Tuhan, kau itu manusia macam—hmmph—"

.

Kedua iris kelam Zitao membulat dengan sempurna, tak kala ia merasakan bibir Yifan mengunci bibirnya. Yifan **menciumnya.** Demi Tuhan, tolong katakan padanya jika ini semua bukan hanya dalam mimpinya. Karena jika ini hanya dalam mimpi, ia berharap tidak akan bangun lagi untuk selamanya.

.

Yifan menjauhkan wajahnya, lalu menatap Zitao yang kini tengah menyentuhkan jari-jarinya pada bibirnya sendiri. Kedua pipi Zitao merona merah dengan sempurna. Entah karena efek ia mencium Zitao barusan, atau memang karena cuaca dingin malam ini? Entahlah. Padahal ia sudah mengatur agar cuaca hari agak cerah. Bahkan ia mengatur agar angin dingin itu tidak berhembus kencang seperti hari kemarin. Yifan, tidak ingin mengetahuinya, atau mungkin—ia sangat ingin mengetahuinya.

.

"Sudah, cukup ceramahnya, huh? Astaga—kau itu cerewet sekali." Yifan menyentil pelan kening Zitao, membuat Zitao sedikit meringis karena sensasi dingin yang menyentuh keningnya.

.

Namun, bukannya Zitao menjawab, ia malah berlari meninggalkan Yifan tanpa sepatah kata pun. Yifan yang melihat reaksi Zitao terkejut bukan main. Ingin rasanya ia mengejar pria panda itu. Namun apa daya, ia tidak mungkin melakukannya.

.

Ia takut—jika ia mengejar, maka ia akan semakin terperosok pada perasaan yang tidak mungkin dapat ia ungkapkan, bahkan untuk dipertanggung jawabkan.

.

Pada rasa yang mungkin terlarang untuknya, bahkan untuk **kaum**nya. Apalagi jika keduanya **berbeda.**

.

Tapi—

.

Tersenyum kecut, Yifan menatap dalam punggung Zitao yang semakin lama semakin hilang dari pandangannya.

.

**—Bagaimana jika ia memiliki rasa itu?**

.

Ini, bahkan untuk pertama kalinya ia merasakan rasa itu.

.

Namun, takdir melarang mereka untuk bersatu.

.

Kejam memang. Tapi rasa itu seharusnya tidak boleh ada. Apalagi jika ia **bukan** manusia seperti umumnya. Bukan seperti Zitao, atau orang-orang yang kini tengah berlalu lalang disekitarnya.

.

Salahkah ia? Jika ia mulai memiliki rasa itu? Bahkan, tanpa ia sadari rasa itu semakin lama semakin menguasai dirinya. Membuatnya semakin terjerat pada pesona Zitao. Semakin ia menyelami kedua iris kelam itu, ia bahkan sudah jatuh terperosok begitu dalam—

.

—pada sebuah rasa, yang disebut—

.

.

.

.

**Cinta**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Zitao menggerutu kesal, tak kala ia melihat berita di televisi, yang menyebutkan beberapa jalan yang tertimbun salju longsor—dan salah satunya adalah jalan pintas yang menuju rumahnya. Kejadian yang sangat aneh memang, karena bagaimana pun juga, cuaca tadi malam begitu cerah. Lalu? Darimana asalnya timbunan salju itu?

.

Menggerakan bola matanya gelisah, Zitao melirik sekilas jam dinding yang berada di samping kirinya. Sudah pukul delapan malam. Dan itu berarti kini giliran Kyungsoo yang berjaga menggantikan dirinya.

.

"Eh? Kau masih disini, Zitao? Ku kira kau sudah pulang." Terlihat sosok pria manis bermata bulat tengah melepaskan jaketnya dan melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Zitao.

.

"Kyungie!" pekik Zitao lalu berhambur memeluk tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. Pria yang di panggil 'Kyungie' itu hanya mampu mengerjapkan kedua matanya melihat tingkah aneh Zitao. Tidak biasanya Zitao memeluknya seperti ini.

.

"Kau kenapa, Zitao? Eh? Apa kau sedang ada masalah?" Kyungsoo—atau nama lengkapnya Do Kyungsoo itu, sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Zitao yang memang jauh lebih tinggi darinya itu. Kadang ia berpikir, apa saja yang diberikan oleh ibu Zitao, sehingga anaknya tumbuh tinggi seperti sekarang ini. Padahal mereka berdua seumuran. Tapi tetap saja—banyak yang berbeda dari mereka berdua.

.

Selain masalah tinggi yang terpaut cukup, ehem, jauh. Sifat keduanya pun bertolak belakang. Jika Kyungsoo terkenal dengan sifatnya yang sungguh sangat dewasa, maka Zitao adalah kebalikannya. Kekanakan. Dan—keras kepala yang paling utama. Ya, walaupun terkadang ia bahkan bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dari Kyungsoo. Tapi—itu hanya ada dalam beberapa kasus saja.

.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Zitao melepaskan pelukannya dan menghela nafas. Ia tidak mungkin menceritakan jika ada orang asing, yah, walaupun tidak asing lagi sekarang. Tapi tetap saja, mereka baru bertemu dua hari yang lalu, dan tiba-tiba saja, orang itu berani menciumnya. Merebut ciuman pertamanya.

.

Kyungsoo yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Zitao hanya mampu tersenyum maklum. Sudah biasa. Zitao sudah terbiasa menyimpan semua masalahnya seorang diri. Namun, tetap saja, jika Zitao sudah tidak mampu menahannya seorang diri, ia akan menceritakan segala unek-uneknya itu pada Kyungsoo. Jadi, ya, jika sudah seperti ini, Kyungsoo hanya tinggal menunggu waktunya saja.

.

"Oh, kau sudah datang, Soo. Dan—astaga, Zitao! Kau masih belum pulang juga, hah?" Song Qian segera menghampiri kedua anak buahnya itu. Dengan cepat tangan Song Qian terangkat dan menyentil pelan kening Zitao. "Kau itu benar-benar keras kepala ya, Zitao." Membuat Zitao mau tidak mau meringis karena mendengar ucapan Song Qian.

.

_"Noona_, aku mohon. Hari ini aku menginap disini saja, ya?" Zitao kini menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Song Qian dan memasang wajah memelas. Ia malas pulang. Apalagi jika harus melewati tempat itu. Tidak akan. Ya, walaupun ia tidak membenci Yifan, tapi tetap saja, ia mana berani bertemu denganYifan setelah insiden tadi malam. Apalagi ia tidak mengucapkan salam sedikit pun pada Yifan, _Heck_! Yang benar saja, ia bahkan sudah terlalu malu untuk menatap kedua mata Yifan.

.

Song Qian hanya mampu menghembuskan nafasnya mendengar permintaan Zitao. Sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya mampu menatap keduanya, bingung. Song Qian yang melihatnya hanya mampu menggelengkan kepala serta mengangkat bahunya. Oh, Kyungsoo paham. Song Qian pun, yang notabene dekat dengan Zitao saja tidak mengetahui alasan Zitao yang sekarang ini tengah merengek agar diijinkan menginap disana.

.

_"Noona_, ku mohon. Sekali ini saja, ya? _Please_?" ujar Zitao sambil memasang senjata andalanya, apalagi kalau bukan _aegyo_-nya.

.

Song Qian hanya mampu menahan nafasnya melihat ekspresi wajah Zitao. _Duh_, ia benar-benar lemah jika sudah dihadapankan pada senjata andalan Zitao.

.

Baru saja ia ingin menganggukan kepalanya, menyetujui permintaan Zitao. Kyungsoo segera menginterupsi mereka berdua. "Tunggu sebentar. Jika kau menginap disini, kau ingin tidur dimana, Zitao? Bukankah kamar yang biasa digunakan sedang di renovasi?" Kyungsoo menyatukan alisnya, berusaha untuk menggali kembali ingatannya. Begitu pula dengan Song Qian yang juga terlihat tengah berpikir.

.

"Ah, kau benar, Kyungsoo. Kata Nickhun, kemungkinan selesainya dua minggu lagi. Itu pun, kalau ia sedang tidak sibuk. Ya, kalian tahulah bagaimana sibuknya, eum, kekasihku itu." Rona merah kentara jelas menghiasi paras cantik Song Qian ketika menyebutkan nama kekasihnya. Kyungsoo hanya terkekeh geli melihat ekspresi wajah bosnya itu. Selalu seperti itu, jika Song Qian mulai membahas tentang kekasihnya yang sangat tampan itu.

.

Hati Zitao mencelos, tak kala mendengar jawaban dari Song Qian. Itu berarti—ia harus pulang ke rumah malam ini. Ya, Tuhan. Kenapa ia harus bernasib seperti ini, sih?

.

"Ja—jadi—"

.

"Maaf, Zitao. Sepertinya kau memang harus pulang ke rumah. Atau kau ingin aku antarkan sampai rumah? Kita bisa naik mobilku. Kau mau, Zitao?" Song Qian merasa tak enak hati, tak kala melihat perubahan wajah Zitao.

.

Menggelengkan kepalanya pelan, Zitao mengangkat satu tanganya. "Tak usah, _Noona._ Terima kasih atas tawaranmu. Aku pulang jalan kaki saja."

.

Zitao tidak ingin merepotkan Song Qian, apalagi ia adalah seorang wanita. Kasihan jika ia harus mengantar Zitao ditengah cuaca dingin seperti ini. _Duh_, Zitao, ia itu naik mobil, bukan motor. Apa yang harus dikhawatirkan, huh?

.

"Tapi—"

.

"Aku pulang dulu, Noona, Kyungie. Sampai jumpa besok." Zitao membungkukkan badannya dan mengucapkan salam.

.

Dengan langkah gontai, Zitao menyambar tas ranselnya dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

.

.

.

.

.

"Haruskah aku menghindarinya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Atau—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—aku harus menemuinya?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued..**

.

.

.

.

.

Halo, saya datang membawa part IInya. Tadinya berencana untuk twoshoot. Tapi tetap saja, jadinya, ya begitulah. Tapi tenang aja. Mungkin dua part lagi tamat. Hehehe..—semoga.

.

Makasih untuk yang sudah mereview. Ternyata banyak yang suka.. J semoga suka juga sama part ini, ya? J

.

**Balasan Review :**

.

**Review from :**

**dewicloudsddangko**

**Di next ne thor! Kris itu makhluk apaan ne?apa mayat/hantu?atau apa?  
pliss dilanjut!  
key keep writing!  
loph u#o**

**_Reply :_**

**_Yifan itu— apa ya? Hahaha.. _****_J_****_ ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka. _****_J_****_ Makasih reviewnya.. _****_J_****_ keep review ya. _****_J_**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**KTHS**

**Kris di sini jadi apa thor-nim eitsss maksudnya winter,hhe  
next,next,next  
keep writing,,  
sehat selalu,,  
gomawo :-D**

**_Reply : _**

**_Yifan itu— apa ya? Hahaha.._****_J_****_ ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka.. _****_J_****_ Makasih reviewnya.. sehat selalu juga.. _****_J_**

**_._**

**Review from :**

** 91**

**Kris siapa?! Dia semacem imortal gitu?! Apa makhluk halus?! /plak/ XD  
Kasar amet sih si Kris -_-"  
TaoZi kan cuman pen nolongin! meskipun yaaa Kris emang gak butuh itu! Seenggaknya hargain gitu yekan niat baiknya TaoZi! Tsk! *sewot sndiri kan jadinya* -.-a**

Aku suka gaya penulisan kamu Winter-ssi :)))  
Dan oiya, selamat datang di FFn :DDD  
Seneng bgt karna KrisTao jadi FF pertama yg kamu publish disini. heee  
Berkarya terus ya! Semangaaattt :)))

**_Reply :_**

**_Yifan itu— apa ya? Hahaha.. _****_J_****_ dibilang immortal pun, bukan. Karena Yifan mempunyai masa (?) tertentu. _****_J_****_ hanya muncul disaat ia harus menjalankan kewajibannya (?). Hehehe.. Yifan kasar ya? Tapi dia punya alasan sendiri kok. Semoga di chapter ini berkurang kesalnya _****_J_****_._**

**_ Makasih sudah suka.. _****_J_****_ iyaa.. makasi juga sambutan dan juga reviewnya yang panjang.. _****_J_****_ hehehe.. semangat juga.. _****_J_**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**Taoris Saus Tiram**

**Aaah yifan jahat  
*lempar beton  
Lanjut author sayang :3**

**_Reply :_**

**_Yifan nya ga jahat kok. Cuma dingin aja. Eh? Ehehe.. jangan dilempar beton donk. Kan kasihan. Lempar container aja (?) *jangan di tiru* ini udah dilanjut ya.. makasih reviewnya.._****_J_**

**.**

**Review from :**

**ajib4ff**

**Astaga...kris itu ap ya?**

Aku tau...sbnrnya kris g mksud kan brskap ksr gtu ma panda...*ih sotoi

See u...gomawo...sht sll...trs bkrya...

**_Reply :_**

**_Yifan itu— apa ya? Hahaha.. Iya, Yifan ga ada maksud jahat kok.. _****_J_****_ ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya.. sehat selalu juga.. _****_J_**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**Huang Mir**

**Lanjut ne chingu ;)**

**_Reply :_**

**_J_****_ ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya.. keep review ya.. _****_J_**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**chikakyumin**

**kyaaaa lnjuuuttt chingu... q ska...**

**_Reply :_**

**_J_****_ ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya.. keep review ya.. makasih udah suka.. _****_J_**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**ichigo song**

**memang.a yifan itu makhluk apaan? O.o**

**_Reply :_**

**_Yifan itu— apa ya? Hahaha.. _****_J_****_ ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya.. sehat selalu juga.. _****_J_**

**.**

**Review from :**

**TTy T.T**

**-_- sifat terlalu dingin sperti salju . Emang deh kau bukan manusia biasa *siKris*  
klo jadi Tao mungkin dah ku tipuk pakek batu tuh orang ;  
next**

**_Reply :_**

**_Haha.. iya tuh, sifatnya terlalu dingin. Tapi nanti berubah kok—mungkin. Mungkin kalau Zitao udah nimpuk Kris pake meja (?) haha.. ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya.. keep review ya.._****_J_**

.

**Review from :**

**zee konstantin**

**ceritanya simple tp ngena lho.,  
next chapt pasti lbh seru!  
lanjut thor!**

**_Reply :_**

**_benarkah ngena? Hehe.. Makasih udah suka sama ceritanya.. _****_J_****_ Semoga ini beneran seru ya. Jika diluar harapan. Maafkan saya. Saya akan perbaiki next chapternya.. _****_J_****_ dan Makasih reviewnya.. keep review ya.._****_J_**

.

**Review from :**

**NursanitaIS**

**Fairy? Apkah kau bebeb kuh? O.o lanjutt yaau**

**_Reply :_**

**_Eum, mungkin kamu salah orang _****_J_****_ ini udah dilanjut ya.. _****_J_****_ semoga suka.. Makasih reviewnya.. keep review ya.._****_J_**

**.**

**Review from :**

**taotao panda**

**Bagus ceritanya Kata2nya bagus juga.  
Disini kris jd apa sih? Penasaran vampire bukan apa lagi werewolf  
Oke ditunggu next chapnya**

**_Reply :_**

**_Makasih sudah suka.. _****_J_****_ eumm, Yifan itu— apa ya? Hahaha.. _****_J_****_ yang pasti bukan keduanya.. _****_J_****_ ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya.. semoga suka.. dan keep review ya.. _****_J_**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**taoris shipperrr**

**Kris bukan orang?  
Gak tega weh ngeliat tao di kasarin sama abang naga T.T  
/keroyok abang naga/  
Lanjut**

**_Reply :_**

**_eumm, iya, Yifan itu bukan orang. *ditampar Yifan* Yifan itu— apa ya? Hahaha.. _****_J_****_ Yifan begitu ada alasannya kok. Semoga terjawab ya.. _****_J_****_ ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya.. semoga suka.. dan keep review ya.. _****_J_**

**_._**

**_Review from :_**

**Xiuby Panda Tao**

**Lanjuttt!**

**_Reply :_**

**_Iya.. ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka.. makasih reviewnya.. keep review ya.. _****_J_**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**awlia**

**KYAAAAAA  
Fic yg keren,  
Winter-shi , d lanjut ya ..  
Ini keren bnget sumpah,  
Aduduh kris bkin penasaran ..**

**_Reply :_**

**_Iya.. ini sudah dilanjut. Semoga suka.. hehe., penasaran ya? Semoga chapter ini sedikit mengurangi rasa penasarannya.. _****_J_****_ makasih reviewnya.. keep review ya.. _****_J_**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**Park Yena**

**Ceritanya keren, winter-ssi *A*  
Okay, biarkan aku menebak, itu si yifan werewolf ne ? Atau vampire ? Atau hantu ? Yg pasti dia makhluk supranatural kan ? _**

Ditunggu ne , next chapternya :)

Sign,  
Park Yena

**_Reply :_**

**_Yifan itu— apa ya? Hahaha.. yang pasti Yifan bukan keduanya _****_J_****_ ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya.. semoga suka.. _****_J_****_ keep review ya.._**

**_Sign,_**

**_FairyWinter_**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**LovePanda2T**

**Jadi Kris itu semacem Dewa Salju, gitu?  
Aduh, suka nih ama cerita'a.  
Please, dilanjut, ya**

**_Reply :_**

**_Yifan itu— apa ya? Eum, yaps.. _****_J_****_ Dewa Salju. Ada yang nebak juga.. _****_J_****_ Hahaha.. makasih sudah suka.. _****_J_****_ ini sudah dilanjut. Makasih reviewnya.. semoga suka chapter ini.. _****_J_****_ keep review ya.._**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**ayulopetyas11**

**arrgkkkk,,,ini kereeeen,,,  
anyeong winter, q readers bru dsniw,bangapta#boww**

q sk fic u,,pnulisannya,,jg bhsanya yg dlm,,err gmn jlsinnya z,,pkok sk fic yg memeras otak#plok  
pnsran mkhluk ap yifan itu yg sbnarnya,, devil,angel,atau mlah hntu,,  
err klo yifan sjnis am mkhluk2 d ats,,ini psti bkal jd sad story(z iyalh jls2 wnter udh nulis ANGST d atas kkkk),, bru chap satu enth knp udh nysek aja rsanya,,q sk yg bgni,, sk fic yg bisa bkin nangis2,,  
cpt lnjuuut ne,, q tngguuuu,,, fightiiiiiiiing

**_Reply :_**

**_Halo juga, saya juga author baru disini.. _****_J_****_ Salam kenal juga. /bow/_**

**_Makasih sudah suka dengan tulisan saya.. _****_J_**

**_Aku juga suka sama fict yang memeras otak, walau belum bisa membuat sebaik author lain—banyak yang membuat saya envy. _****_J_****_ tapi saya akan belajar terus kok.. _****_J_**

**_Yifan itu— apa ya? Hahaha.. Yifan bukan angel, devil ko, juga bukan hantu—sepertinya_**

**_. Dia itu—/dibekep Yifan/ _****_J_****_ Hahaha.. Eum, untuk endingnya, saya masih bimbang.. haha.. angst pasti ada.. _****_J_****_ /dibekep Yifan lagi/. Ini sudah dilanjut kok.. Makasih reviewnya.. semoga suka chapter ini.. _****_J_****_ keep review ya.._**

**_._**

**Review from :**

**ressijewelll**

**kris dewa salju kan? -'**

**_Yifan itu— apa ya? Hahaha.. /ditimpuk/ Eum, yaps.. _****_J_****_ Dewa Salju. Ada yang nebak juga.. _****_J_****_ Hehehe.. Makasih reviewnya.. semoga suka chapter ini.. _****_J_****_ keep review ya.._**

**_._**

**_Mohon maaf jika ada salah penulisan nama atau ada kata-kata yang salah._**

**_Hope you like it guys._**

**_Mind to review? _****_J_**


End file.
